


Furniture Shopping

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - Ikea shopping trip with AsahiThat's it. That's all. ☺️ I think it would be fun to test your dream furniture with him, especially if you pregnant and need help to stand up xDI would love to see it as a drabble if you have any time to spare. Please take your time! There’s no hurry ❤️
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Furniture Shopping

Seven months along and you were feeling like a balloon. Your belly larger than anything else on your body. Of course your smaller stature didn’t help one bit, but for the most part it’s been a healthy pregnancy. 

Today was the day to go out and look for a good reclining rocking chair for your baby’s nursery. And who better to help you but your husband. Considering you knew nothing about buying new furniture since you always got hand me down furniture, this was only the second time you’ve been shopping for such items. The first time being the bed you sleep on now. And boy was that a whole process.

Asahi on the other hand was really excited. You weren’t sure why, but you were happy that he was with you and able to guide you.

Once you got to the furniture store, it blew your mind how many different kinds of chairs there even were. “Jesus…how can there be this many chairs in one place? Like, there’s so many different ones!” you slightly exclaim in a hushed tone.

Asahi just chuckled as he looked down at you before taking your hand. “Yeah it’s kind of weird isn’t it? But, I hope we can find a good one that you like and is comfortable for you.” He replied softly before placing his other hand on your bulging stomach.

“You know, you’re gonna have to fit in it too. So it has to be just right.” you spoke in return. You had a feeling it might be a bit of a process, again, since Asahi was so tall that it had to be the right height and everything. 

Soon enough an sales rep spotted you and asked you two if you needed any help. You of course tell them that you’d like to look around yourselves first. The rep nods and smiles before leaving you and Asahi to look around as you please.

Before long, you and Asahi have gone separate ways. You don’t even know when it happened. But when you looked to the side of you to tell your husband that you think maybe -this- chair might work, he’s not there. 

“Asahi..” you called out softly and looked around you. But he’s no where to be seen. How is a furniture store for chairs so big that you can’t spot your six foot one husband? With a sigh you just shake your head and look back to the chair that caught your attention. 

Of course, you needed to test out the chair so you carefully sit back into the seat of it. It didn’t look like it was that deep of a recliner but when you sat down you felt like you were sinking in it. “Fuck..” you muttered to yourself before your forearms pressed against the arms of the chair and you tried to get up. But no matter how many times you tried to heave your heavy butt off of the chair you can’t. How embarrassing. And your husband isn’t anywhere to be seen. With a huff you can’t help but grab your phone out of your purse. 

Grumbling as you do so, you open up the text conversation between you and Asahi and you text him, “ _Where are you? I need help._ ” 

When Asahi received the text, his phone ‘ding’ed’ and he was quick to check it. He was talking to the sales rep who came up to them before asking if they needed help. Asahi was being a good husband and asking which recliners have been recommended for nursery’s and mothers. But when he read the text from you, instant panic washed over his face. Oh my god did you fall? Were you hurt? All he could think of were bad things that could happen to you and the baby as he rushed off to find you. The sales rep behind him, following suit of slight panic.

Looking up from your phone, you see Asahi walking a couple rows of chairs away from you and you just watch him frantically look for you. It’s honestly kind of amusing as you weren’t hurt at all and he was over reacting. 

When Asahi spotted you he rushed over to you and knelt down, placing his hands on your stomach. “Y/n! Are you okay?? Did you get hurt somehow??” his voice soft but a bit urgent.

All you could do was softly chuckle at how worried he was. Your hand came up to cup his cheek. “I need help getting out of this freaking chair..where did you go anyway??” you asked a bit annoyed but not really serious.

Hearing that you just needed help up, Asahi’s face softened and he chuckled nervously to himself. He then rubbed the back of his head. “Well I was seeing which ones were good for mothers and babies. You know, asking for help.” he chuckled and then stood up only to quickly help you back to your feet as well. 

You couldn’t be more embarrassed that you weren’t able to get yourself up in front of the sales rep but that soon faded. “Alright well..which ones..?” you ask before looking over to the rep who was talking to Asahi. 

You and your husband spent about fifteen more minutes looking and sitting in different recliners before you seemed to find the perfect one. Fitting the both of you nicely. And of course when Asahi sat in the chair all you could think about was him rocking his little one in his arms and it made your heart flutter. 

Even if you had a hell of a time finding the right chair, you found one and that’s all that mattered. 

When you two got back in the car, Asahi took your hand in his and brought the back of your hand to his lips. After kissing your skin he smiled. “I can’t believe you got stuck in one of the chairs..” a soft snicker left his lips as he shook his head slightly.

“Asahi!” you gasped out and huffed at him a bit playfully as you pouted lightly. 

“Oh come on, you know I love you though~” he cooed softly and leaned in to kiss your lips gently a moment before pulling away. “Alright, lets go home. I’ll give you a massage to make up for laughing.”

“Mm that does sound nice. I guess I can forgive you if you give me a massage.” you reply after thinking a moment.

“Good~” 


End file.
